This invention relates to wind power generating apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus for generating megawatt levels of power.
Wind mills for generating electricity are well known in the power generating art. There are difficulties with wind mills, however, when they are scaled to provide large quantities of power. As the blades of conventional wind mills are made bigger to extract more energy from the wind, the aerodynamic and inertial loads grow apace, often resulting in fatigue induced blade failure after brief periods of operation.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide apparatus for generating megawatt levels of power from the wind.
It is a further object to provide such apparatus which is durable, and capable of a long operating life.
A still further object is such an apparatus which is relatively easily designed and built and which relies substantially on existing technologies.